¿Truco o trato?
by Tweekers Tucker
Summary: El aburrimiento de una fiesta cancelada hace que los cuatro chicos vayan a la casa de kyle a jugar a la ouija, pero estas son cosas con las que los jóvenes inmaduros y tontos no se deben meter. Advertencia: tragedia. Un poco de humor. Dedicado a Klaus


_Hermano de Kendall: …y por eso fue que papi te dijo lo de la sífilis ¿Entiendes?_

_Aaaaaaah… ya entiendo._

_Hermano de Kendall: Ok (*se va*)_

_Inner Ken: ¡Hurra! ¡Volviste!_

_Si, y aquí con un Fic de Halloween (Si, sé que es tarde, pero tenía una dedicatoria especial que no quería perder)_

_Admito que me costó muchísimo para escribirlo, ya que estaba completamente adolorida porque nos seleccionaron a unas pocas chicas para interpretar una coreografía con la canción Ievan Polkka (La interpretada por Miku Hatsune) ¿Y quién va a ser Miku? ¡Pues YO! Tengo que interpretar a la chica Hatsune e ir en frente de todos ¡Qué horror! No es que tenga algo en contra de Miku, todo lo contrario. Pero me da pánico escénico. Además tengo que bailar más que todos ¡Y SUJETAR UN PUERRO!_

_En fin, tengo que lucirme porque mi (Súper sexy hot) profe ya me amenazó._

_Me dijo unas cuantas cosas y… ¡mierda! Es tan sexy…_

_Inner Ken: ¡El Fic!_

_Ou, si, perdón. Me encanta contar mi vida (aunque infrinja las reglas ¡Anarkia! Perdón, lo mío no tiene remedio)_

_Dedicado aaa…. (*Redoble de tambores*)… ¡Klaus The Sracastic Cloud-chan!_

_Advertencia: muerte de un personaje y… y ya._

_South Park no es mío y bla, bla, bla…_

_**¿TRUCO O TRATO?**_

Era el día antes del día de noche de brujas.

Stan y Kyle se hallaban en una fiesta de celebración del 'Día antes del día de noche de brujas'. Los jóvenes de South Park no soportaban un día sin hacer fiesta. Celebraban las vísperas de todo, y las vísperas de las vísperas, y las vísperas de las vísperas de las vísperas…. Celebraban todo el año.

Stan y Kyle estaban tomado un pequeño descanso después de bailar, saltar y reír hasta después de medianoche.

-Oye Ky ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- preguntó Stan ya con un par de cervezas en su organismo.

-Pues…- dijo Kyle intentando decirle 'No'

-¿Ah?- preguntó Stan sin entender.

-Bueno… es que… no me gusta que conduzcas 'tomado'- intentó explicar Kyle.

-¿Tomado? ¿Yo?- preguntó Stan separando la botella de cerveza de sus labios.

-Eeh…- musitó Kyle.

-No est-toy tomado Kahl- explicó Stan, Kyle se alejó un paso. Cuando tomaba Stan tenía por costumbre escupir cada vez que pronunciaba una 'T' –Es que tú no quieres estar conmigo ¿verdad?

-¡NO!- se apresuró a contestar Kyle –solo es que… está bien. Llévame a casa- se rindió.

Stan sonrió. Lo tomó de la muñeca y salieron del establecimiento. Afuera se detuvieron un poco y Stan besó a Kyle durante largo tiempo, sin importar que los fríos copos de nieve mojaran su ropa.

-No estoy borracho- aclaró Stan en un segundo que se separaron, pero volvieron a entrelazar sus lenguas.

Kyle no le colocó cuidado y continuó besándolo.

Se separaron pocos minutos después y caminaron hacia la motocicleta azul oscura de Stan. Él se sentó en ella y acarició el cabello de Kyle.

-Eres tan hermoso- susurró con la mirada perdida en el pelirrojo. Kyle se sonrojó.

Stan lo adulaba constantemente. Le decía cosas muy bonitas y lo llenaba de regalos, sobre todo flores. Eso era un pequeño secretito entre ellos, pues los hombres prefieren las luchas y las armas a las flores. A las chicas les gustan las flores. Pero a Kyle le encantaban secretamente. Por lo cual Stan lo llamaba constantemente 'Uke' de cariño, palabra cuyo significado Kyle desconocía, pero le parecía bonita.

Solía dejarle una flor en el borde de su ventana. Sin importar la hora a la que Kyle despertara por las mañanas, allí siempre había una flor, que Stan cambiaba mensualmente. A este mes, el mes de Octubre, le correspondían los narcisos. Porque, según Stan, Kyle era así de hermoso (Cómo Narciso)

Kyle nunca se había considerado atractivo, siempre le pareció que tenía grabada en la frente la diabetes con letras mayúsculas. Al comentarle a Stan esto, él lo había dejado de lado inspirándole a Kyle una confianza de la cual carecía desde su primaria.

Por esto amaba a Stan. Lo amaba como no podría amar a nadie más en su vida. No podría vivir sin Stan.

-Súbete Kyle- dijo Stan sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Kyle asintió y obedeció.

Stan arrancó con un rechinido de neumáticos. El pelinegro amaba la velocidad. Lo excitaba a un grado mayor a follarse a Wendy **(N/A: ¿por qué carajos escribí esto?)** pero nada se comparaba a follarse a Kyle **(N/A: asunto arreglado) **Pero Kyle, por su parte, sentía algo de miedo siempre que Stan iba al volante.

-Eh… Stan- dijo Kyle cerca al oído de Stan –creo que vas muy rápido- dijo evaluando una velocidad de 120 kilómetros por hora.

-No te preocupes Ky- respondió Stan –Todo está bajo control.

Kyle miró al cielo preocupado. Y se abrazó a Stan. Mierda, hubieran traído los cascos. Pero a Stan siempre 'se le olvidaban'. Pero lo más probable era que amaba sentir el aire moviendo su cabello. Pero a Kyle realmente lo inquietaban.

Esa madrugada, afortunadamente, llegaron a la casa de Kyle intactos. Stan se bajó y caballerosamente tomó la mano de Kyle para ayudarle a bajar sin que se resbalara.

-Estoy bien- aclaró Kyle soltando la mano de Stan.

-¿En serio?- preguntó este empujándolo y haciéndolo caer.

-¡Stan!- gritó Kyle incorporándose en sus codos mientras el pelinegro reía sin parar.

-Per… perdón Ky. No te enojes, era por jugar- aclaró Stan riendo todavía inclinándose para levantarlo. Kyle lo esquivó -¡Hey! No te enojes- dijo Stan con semblante preocupado.

-no me toques- dijo Kyle dignamente. Stan frunció el ceño y lo tomó rápidamente por la cintura y se lo alzó al hombro.

-¡Jajá!- gritó Stan triunfante.

-Hey Stan… b-bájame- ordenó Kyle pataleando.

-Jum… déjame pensarlo…- dijo Stan mostrando lo fácil que era dominar a Kyle.

-Staaaaaan- pidió Kyle con ojitos grandes y centelleantes.

-No hagas los 'ojitos' porque no te veo el rostro- dijo Stan 'pensando' todavía.

-Porfavoooor… porfi, porfiiiii- pidió juntando las manos.

-Buenoooo- dijo Stan.

-Pliiiis, pliiis- pidió con voz irresistible **(N/A. ya saben, así como cuando uno… em… hace voz irresistible) **

-Bueno- dijo Stan bajándolo lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Kyle se le acercó sensualmente y cando estaban a pocos milímetros le dio un lengüetazo en los labios y huyó hacia su casa. Stan quedó con los brazos abiertos, con actitud confundida y un poco decepcionada.

-¡Hey! ¡Kyle!- gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo iba a entrar en su casa.

Kyle logró abrir la puerta de su casa y entrar, pero antes de que la cerrara Stan llegó y colocó su pie al mejor estilo de vendedor ambulante.

-Aún me debes algo lindura- dijo Stan abriendo completamente la puerta.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Kyle irónicamente.

-¿Truco o trato?- dijo Stan metiendo su mano en su bolsillo.

-Em… truco.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Stan sorprendido.

-No, em… trato- dijo Kyle observando un mueble que había al lado de la puerta –pero ya no hay dulces… seguro que Ike se los…- se interrumpió al volver a mirar a Stan y notar que estaba de rodillas y tenía las manos cerradas y extendidas al frente. Kyle sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Kyle- comenzó Stan –Te amo Kyle, nunca pensé llegar a sentir esto por alguien y quiero que estés conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas- pidió Stan intentando que su voz no se oyera tan temblorosa.

El pecho de Kyle era un impresionante revoltijo de emociones. Sintió que iba a llorar de emoción.

Stan abrió sus manos, junto con una cajita de terciopelo blanco.

-Kyle, quiero que aceptes esto como muestra de mi amor eterno- dijo mostrando un anillo de oro (Muy masculino, por cierto) que tenía grabado el nombre de Stan en el interior, a la do de un 'Te amaré por siempre'.

Kyle iba a decir algo, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta. Stan, tímidamente tomó la suave mano derecha de Kyle y depositó el anillo cuidadosamente en su dedo anular.

Kyle se sintió extrañamente marica. Se sentía como una colegiala. Pero esto valía el ridículo sentimiento. Stan se levantó y quedó esperando una respuesta de Kyle, pero este estaba en shock.

-Eh… Ky…- iba a decir Stan, cuando el judío se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó entrelazando sus manos y sus tobillos detrás de Stan.

-Oh Stan… yo también te amo- confesó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

Después de la emotiva expresión de amor se despidieron. Stan prometió recogerlo mañana por la noche para ir a la fiesta oficial de Halloween que se celebraría en el gimnasio de la escuela. Stan se fue en su motocicleta a toda velocidad y Kyle casi no puede conciliar el sueño de la emoción.

Día de brujas.

Kyle estaba aburrido en su casa. Acostado con la tele encendida en un especial de National Geograpic Channel de Halloween. Pero no se cansaba de admirar su anillo y leer lo que tenía escrito dentro.

Serían aproximadamente las 10:00am cuando a Kyle se le ocurrió abrir su ventana: un narciso blanco, sería el último del mes. Kyle lo tomó y abrió su armario. En una esquinita había un jarrón con 30 narcisos, Kyle colocó el que tenía en la mano y disimuladamente bajó al primer piso y puso el jarrón en una repisa donde les llegaba suficiente luz solar.

Noche de brujas.

Kyle se dedicaba a darle los últimos retoques a su disfraz de 'El Sr. Smith' **(N/A: un esmoquin negro ¡Duh!) **cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa.

-¡KYLE!- gritó Ike desde abajo -¡STAN TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO!

Kyle se sonrió al espejo y se colocó su ushanka verde y bajó corriendo.

-Qué bonito disfraz- opinó Stan apenas Kyle tocó el primer escalón.

-Igualmente- respondió el judío. Stan y Kyle tenían el mismo disfraz. Kenny, por su parte, los había ayudado dándoselas de travesti y disfrazándose de 'La Sra. Smith' porque, según todas las chicas de la escuela, Kenny era poseedor de 'El culo más sexy de todo el pueblo'.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Stan. Kyle asintió.

-Adiós Ike- dijo acariciándole la cabeza a su hermanito –no te acuestes muy tarde.

Los dos adolescentes salieron y condujeron hasta donde se supone iba a ser la fiesta. Pero al llegar estaban todas las luces apagadas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kyle a Kenny, que estaba afuera junto con todos los estudiantes. Estaba sumamente sexy con su disfraz de la Sra. Smith.

-Se cortó la luz- explicó sencillamente.

-Mieeeerdaaaaaa- dijo Stan con tono aburrido –Entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

-Yo sé- dijo Cartman uniéndoseles de repente -¿Qué es lo más cabrón que han hecho en sus vidas?

-Puess…- dijo Kenny pensando –hacer un 'trio'- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Solo eso?- pordebajeó Cartman -¿Y tú Stan?

-Em…- dijo Stan pensando – Fumarme un porro en las vías del tren cuando el tren pasaba.

-¿Solo eso?- repitió Cartman.

-tengo asma, imbécil- aclaró Stan con tono monótono.

-¿Y tú Kahl?- preguntó el castaño.

-¿Yo? Bueno…- dijo Kyle pensando –decir 12 veces 'Bloddy Mary' en el espejo.

-no fue 'Bloddy Mary' fueee… ¿Qué era?

Ya saben, ese tipo- dijo Kenny.

-bueno no importa ¿Quieren saber que ha sido lo más cabrón que yo he hecho?- preguntó Eric. Los demás asintieron levantando los hombros –Bueno, jugar una ouija- soltó por fin. Los demás guardaron silencio, indiferentes.

-¿Y?- dijo por fin Stan.

-¡¿Y?- repitió Cartman –que los reto a jugar una ouija conmigo. El que dure más tiempo sin llorar tendrás las bolas más grandes.

-¡YUPIII!- exclamó Kenny –yo juego, quiero jugar.

-Yo no quiero- dijo Kyle cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, vamos Kyle- alentó Stan –va a ser divertido- y le tomó la mano moviendo su anillo un poco. Kyle sonrió al recordar el día de ayer.

-Ok, juego- se decidió por fin.

Acordaron hacerlo en la casa de Kyle, ya que sus padres habían salido a una fiesta y solo estaba Ike en la casa.

Al llegar Eric comenzó a acomodar la mesa, con los papelitos y el vaso, además de algunas velas, ya que se acababa de cortar la luz también en la casa de Kyle (Y el resto del pueblo)

Kyle tomó la Stan de la mano y lo llevó a un rincón apartado.

-Stan, tengo miedo- le confesó el pelirrojo a su súper mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes lindura- intentó tranquilizarlo Stan –yo te cuidaré, ninguno de esos hijos de puta te va a hacer nada ¿ok?- aseguró y le besó la mano del anillo. Kyle sonrió forzadamente.

-¡Par de maricas, vengan!- gritó Eric desde la mesa del comedor. Stan y Kyle fueron y se sentaron uno junto al otro. Stan tomó la mano de Kyle por debajo de la mesa.

-Ahora coloquen el dedo índice de su mano derecha en el vaso- dijo Kenny. Stan miró a Kyle resignando y soltó su mano para seguir la instrucción de Kenny –no presionen ni muevan ustedes el vaso.

-Bueeeno…- dijo Eric -¿alguno de ustedes, cabrones, sabe o recuerda cómo se juega esto?

-No se supone que tú…- comenzó Kyle, cuando sintieron que algo, o mejor dicho alguien movía el vaso.

-P-R-E-G-U-N-T-A-A-L-G-O- deletreó Kenny a medida que el vaso se movía.

Kyle pasó saliva nervioso y Eric sonrió.

-¡Yo comienzo!- gritó alzando el brazo izquierdo, ninguno de los demás se opuso –bien- carraspeó -¿Llegaré algún día a exterminar a todos los judíos?

-¡Cartman!- gritó Kyle colocándose de pié sin quitar su dedo del vaso.

-Kyle, cálmate- dijo Stan –solo es un juego, seguro que el culón está moviendo el vaso.

-¡Yo no estoy moviendo el puto vaso!- se defendió el castaño.

-¡Cállense que quiero saber qué dirá el jodido espíritu!- gritó Kenny. En ese momento el vaso comenzó a moverse bruscamente de un lado a otro, y Kenny difícilmente pudo seguirle el ritmo.

-C-A-L-L-E-N-S-E-T-O-D-O-S-M-A-R-I-C-O-N-E-S-D-E-M-I-E-R-D-A-O-L-O-S-M-A-T-O-A-H-O-R-A-M-I-S-M-O- deletreó el rubio, Kyle se sentó y todos guardaron silencio.

-Em… espiiirituuu- llamó Cartman ansioso por escuchar la respuesta. El vaso comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

-N-O-E-S-T-Ú-P-I-D-O-L-O-S-J-U-D-I-O-S-M-U-E-V-E-N-E-L-M-U-N-D-O-¿-Q-U-I-E-N-C-R-E-E-S-Q-U-E-C-O-N-T-R-O-L-A-L-A-M-A-Y-O-R-I-A-D-E-L-O-S-M-E-D-I-O-S-D-E-C-O-M-U-N-I-C-A-C-I-O-N-?- alcanzó a leer Kenny. Eric quedó con cara de '¿WTF?' Y Kyle sonrió triunfante.

-¡Sigo yo!- anunció Kenny –Veamos ¿Puedo preguntar lo que quiera, verdad?- preguntó.

El vaso se dirigió hacia el papelito donde decía 'Si'

-¡Mi turno!- gritó Stan.

-No es justo- replicó Kenny.

-Ya pasaste Señorita Smith- dijo Stan burlonamente –ahora pregunto yo… jum…- se quedó pensando.

-¡Pregunta de una vez, mierda!- exigió Cartman –pregunta sobre si algún día te tirarás a Kyle oficialmente si quieres.

-¿Algún día cerrarás la boca estúpido?- cuestionó Stan nervioso.

El vaso se movió hacia el papelito que decía 'No'

-¡MIERDAAAAA!- gritó Stan frustrado por haber perdido su turno igual de estúpidamente que Kenny.

-Puedes tomar mi turno si quieres Stan- propuso Kyle con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gra…-iba a decir Stan, pero Eric lo interrumpió.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO ES JUSTO!- gritó Cartman colocándose de pie –es el turno de Kahl y no vale regalar turnos.

-No jodas Eric- dijo Kyle levantándose también –Tú solo quieres joderme con lo que pregunte.

-¡Falso!- se defendió Cartman.

-Admítelo culón de mierda- exigió Stan levantándose también.

-¿Podemos seguir jugando?- preguntó Kenny también colocándose de pie.

Los cuatro sintieron un frio estremecimiento procedente del vaso, y comenzó de nuevo a moverse "U-S-T-E-D-E-S-S-O-N-L-A-S-P-E-R-S-O-N-A-S-M-A-S-I-R-E-S-P-E-T-U-O-S-A-S-C-O-N-L-A-S-Q-U-E-H-E-T-R-A-TA-D-O-¿-P-O-D-R-I-A-N-S-E-N-T-A-R-S-E-Y-J-U-G-A-R-E-N-P-A-Z-?" fue el orden de caracteres que describió el vaso.

-Creo… que deberíamos seguir los consejos del vaso- opinó Kyle. Los cuatro volvieron a sentarse –Y Stan si quieres puedes…- intentó repetir Kyle, pero Eric interrumpió de nuevo.

-Señor espíritu ¿Debería preguntar Kahl o le puede pasar el turno a Stan?

-Q-U-E-P-R-E-G-U-N-T-E-K-A-H-L- leyó Kenny.

-¡No me llamo Kahl carajo!- gritó Kyle –mi nombre es KYLE.

"O-H-P-E-R-D-Ó-N-K-Y-L-E" deletreó el vaso.

-Así está mejor- dijo el judío -¡Ejém! Bueno… ¿algún día el culo de Cartman explotará?- al terminar la frase tanto Kenny como Stan estallaron en carcajadas.

-No me busques judío- advirtió Cartman completamente rojo colocándose de pie… de nuevo.

-Fue… fue tu idea en primer… lugar jugar a esto…- dijo Kyle entre carcajadas.

-Ya basta…- comenzó a decir.

-Además, si te vas ahora con tu mami tendrás las bolas más pequeñas- recordó Kyle. Eric se sentó frunciendo el ceño.

-Em… ¿No vas a responder?- preguntó Kyle al aire.

-Oh, oh, se mueve- dijo Kenny entusiasta- yo leo… S-I-A-E-S-T-A-S-A-L-T-U-R-A-S-U-S-T-E-D-E-S-N-O-S-A-B-E-N-L-A-R-E-S-P-U-E-S-T-A-N-U-N-C-A-L-A-S-A-B-R-Á-N… ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó a sus compañeros. Ellos se miraron entre sí sin comprender tampoco **(N/A: me encanta que los hombres sean un poco… em, no sé ¿estúpidos?)**

-¡Yo de nuevo!- celebró Cartman -¿de qué época eres? Digo, para ser ahora un fantasma debiste haber estado vivo en algún momento ¿Moriste de forma marica? Por ejemplo ¿caíste de unas escaleras eléctricas o te intoxicaste con pintura, o algo marica como eso?… eres chico o chica ¿A qué edad moriste? ¿Por qué saliste en este juego? ¿No podías meterte en otra ouija? Se me hace aburrido hablar contigo, tras de que usas frases complicadas… ¿por qué no mejor nos hablas? Digo ¿Por qué ponernos a leer? Leer es de maricas…- iba a continuar perorando, cuando el vaso tembló un poco y comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

"A-H-O-R-A-E-S-T-O-Y-D-E-N-T-R-O-D-E-U-N-O-D-E-T-U-S-A-M-I-G-O-S" señaló el movimiento del vaso. Los cuatro se miraron preocupados.

-¿Quién?- se atrevió a preguntar Kyle. El vaso volvió a temblar y el pelirrojo leyó –E-S-T-O-Y-D-E-N-T-R-O-D-E-S-T-A-N.

El pelinegro se puso pálido como la cerámica y sus demás amigos lo miraron asustados.

-Kyle… dijo Stan temblorosamente sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-C-calma Stan… no-no pasa nada- intentó tranquilizar Kenny, no sería bueno que a Stan le diera un ataque de asma justo en ese momento.

Marsh cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, su barbilla tembló y soltó un leve quejido de terror.

-¿Estas bien Stan?- preguntó Kyle sabiendo que preguntaba una estupidez. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que… voy a vomitar- susurró antes de perder el conocimiento lentamente sobre la silla.

Kyle estaba boquiabierto, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¡TÚ!- gritó acusadoramente levantándose, quitando su mano del vaso y señalando a Cartman. El chico fuertecito colocó su espalda contra la silla, intimidado -¡TÚ, MALNACIDO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TÚ FUISTE QUIEN NOS PROPUSO JUGAR ESTA MIERDA! ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE SIEMPRE QUIERE JODERME Y SEGURO ARREGLASTE ESTO PARA QUE LE PASARA ALGO A STAN!- acusó furioso.

Eric tenía cara de asustado, pero observó las manos de Kyle y sonrió.

-No judío, tu eres quien la acaba de cagar- aseguró –quitaste la mano del vaso- Kyle lo observó con rabia e incomprensión –acabas de condenar a Stan, Einstein.

La expresión de Kyle cambió completamente a una de sorpresa, miró a Kenny rogándole que no fuera verdad. El rubio asintió con expresión triste.

-¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó Eric con aspecto triunfante. Kyle se quedó parado, estupefacto. El vaso se dirigió simplemente a el papelito que decía 'Si'. Eric se levantó, tomo su abrigo (Él no se había disfrazado) y se dirigió a la puerta -suerte judío- se despidió antes de salir a la helada ventisca que hacía afuera.

Stan comenzó a toser débilmente y Kenny junto con Kyle fueron a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó. Stan tosió un poco más fuerte antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Sientes algo?- preguntó Kenny. Stan negó con la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos. Kyle suspiró tranquilamente.

-¿Les parece que vallamos a dormir ya?- preguntó Stan, se le habían marcado unas profundas ojeras y estaba pálido y tembloroso. Kyle miró a Kenny y él asintió con indiferencia.

-¿Quieres quedarte ken?- preguntó Kyle.

-Em… creo que mejor me voy con ms padres. No quiero que se droguen mucho y vayan a lastimar a mi hermanita. Tú entiendes.

-Ok- musitó Kyle -por lo menos ayúdame a recoger todo esto.

Kyle y Kenny se dispusieron a recoger el desorden de la mesa. El vaso Kyle lo colocó junto con todos los demás. Cuando acabaron el judío le presto larga chaqueta a Kenny para que se colocara sobre su sensual vestido de mujer y salió a la fría ventisca.

Kyle cerró la puerta y observó su reloj de pulsera, eran casi las 2:00am, el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando juegas ouija. Se acercó a Stan, que parecía dormido. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó tristemente la mano derecha. Notó que tenía algo, un anillo. Kyle curiosamente se lo quitó observó que dentro tenía su nombre grabado, junto con la frase de su misma joya "Kyle, te amaré por siempre"

Su mirada se entristeció. Lo inquietaba profundamente o que había dicho Eric antes de irse. Volvió a colocar el am¿nillo en el dedo anular de Stan y cerró los ojos.

-¿Te vas a dormir aquí?- preguntó Stan abriendo los ojos de súbito –porque te vas a resfriar- Kyle sonrió tristemente.

A pesar de que Kyle insistía en que se quedara en su casa, Stan se fue a la suya alegando que sus padres lo habían dejado al encargo de Shelley y si se tardaba más seguro ella lo iba a azotar.

Stan se fue a casa (en su moto) y Kyle se fue a dormir, bastante inquieto.

Apenas se acostó entrelazó sus manos. Pensando en Stan. Cuando por fin pudo dormir tuvo agitados sueños...

Stan conducía velozmente, un poco mareado y confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero eso no le impidió llegar a velocidades suicidas.

No había conducido durante mucho tiempo, cuando sintió unas incontenibles nauseas. Decidió disminuir un poco la velocidad para ver si las náuseas disminuían, entonces un conductor borracho en una camioneta dobló en la esquina. Stan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar…

El pelinegro sufría terribles convulsiones mientras pensaba en Kyle y recordaba la promesa que le había hecho hace aproximadamente 24 horas.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Kyle se despertó con su propio grito aproximadamente a las 7:30am. Extrañamente en ese instante un vaso de vidrió se estrelló contra una de las paredes de su cuarto, sin haber sido lanzado por nadie.

Sheila Broflovski llegó rápidamente a la habitación de su hijo, preocupada.

-Kyle ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto.

-Tengo que ver a Stan- dijo Kyle levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-Eh, Kyle- dijo Sheila deteniéndolo en la entrada –tengo que decirte algo.

Kyle fue al funeral, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. No hablo durante toda la ceremonia. Notó la ausencia de Kenny, pero no lo inquietó en lo más mínimo.

Antes de irse (No había pensado quedarse toda la ceremonia) se acercó al ataúd y se quitó su anillo.

-Vaya promesa- susurró tristemente, colocando el anillo sobre su amigo.

Al día siguiente Kyle no quiso hablar con nadie. No se sentía bien, se sentía excesivamente deprimido.

Aproximadamente a las 11:00am decidió por fin levantarse, se dirigió a la ventana para renovar el aire de la habitación y al abrirla no pudo creer o que encontró.

Era un narciso blanco, que entre sus pétalos tenía u anillo de oro el cual por dentro tenía escrito "Stan, siempre te amaré"

_FIN_

_¡No me maten!_

_¿Quedó inconcluso? Si tienen preguntas ¡Háganlas!_

_Creo que tendrán algunas. Pero esto es un One-Shot, así que si van a preguntar háganlo en Reviews y yo respondo (Obvio)_

_Y pues… ojalá hayan tenido buen Halloween, que hayan recogido muchos dulces ¡No se los coman todos de una vez! Se indigestarán… como Inner Ken._

_Inner Ken: yo no me indigesté. Ya te dije que no como azucares refinados… o mejor dicho, tu padre no nos deja comer azucares refinados._

_Seh… bueno, ojalá ustedes si hayan podido._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
